


88. Ravenclaw traits

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (harry potter) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short free verse poem about Ravenclaw House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	88. Ravenclaw traits

Blue is the colour of intelligence  
Of the ever burning flames  
Consuming

Bronze is the colour of individuality  
Of the all-consuming flames yielding  
Ashes

Blue is the colour of curiosity  
Of the never tiring winds  
Storming

Bronze is the colour of acceptance  
Of the storming winds offering  
Shelter


End file.
